bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:X5/Episode6
Specter of Baelfyr Bloodied Zeruiah Wolf's Eye Guard Alraune Spirit of the Abyss |bosselement = Water |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Bloodied Zeruiah, Specter of Baelfyr, Wolf's Eye Guard, Alraune, Spirit of the Abyss *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Storm-Bringer Tevarius **Equipped with Storm Essence Orb and Dragon's Amulet *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Specter of Baelfyr *''HeheheHAHAHA!'' - 11 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''Come, loyal guard!'' - Summons Wolf's Eye Guard **Used upon reaching < 90% HP *''This prey shall breathe her last!'' - Idle *''[ Baelfyr stores energies… ]'' - Idle **There are 2 options to proceed with: ***Option A: Specter of Baelfyr must be the only one attacked this turn. Failing to do so will trigger Howling Hellfire later on ***Option B: You can attack both Specter of Baelfyr & Wolf's Eye Guard as long as Wolf's Eye Guard's HP is above 50%. Failing to do so will trigger Howling Hellfire later on *''Seems like my death won't suffice, eh, Zeruiah?'' - Idle **Used if Wolf's Eye Guard is defeated *''[ The Specter of Baelfyr's malice grows stronger. ]'' - Adds 500% Fire Atk buff to allies for 3 turns **Used if Wolf's Eye Guard is defeated *''[ Baelfyr is about to release the stored energies… ]'' - Idle **Do the following depending on the option you went with earlier: ***Option A: Wolf's Eye Guard must be defeated this turn AND Specter of Baelfyr's HP must be lowered to < 1% HP or Howling Hellfire will occur. This will fail if Specter of Baelfyr's HP was < 1% before this skill was used ***Option B: Lower Wolf's Eye Guard to < 50% AND Specter of Baelfyr's HP must be lowered to < 1% HP **If done correctly, Bloodied Zeruiah will have a 100% mitigation buff for 1 turn *''KEHAHAHA! Zeruiah! Dead!'' - Idle **Used upon defeating Bloodied Zeruiah. This will trigger Howling Hellfire or Howling Hellfire will occur. *''Howling Hellfire'' - Instantly defeats all units & negates Angel Idol effects for 1 turn *''Cerberus Invocation'' - 11 hit powerful AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''Heheh... To think you managed to stop me!'' - Inflicts Turn-Skip effect for 1 turn *''Begone, spectre!'' - Idle *''Haha, looks like we finally have an agreement.'' - Heals allies HP to full *''[ Baelfyr begins drawing the power of fire into himself. ]'' - Heals 7000000 to self *''[ Baelfyr continues his incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ Baelfyr is ready to unleash his spell. ]'' - Idle **Bloodied Zeruiah & Specter of Baelfyr's HP must be lowered to < 1% this turn. Failure to do so will trigger Synapse of Fate & HeheheHAHAHA! *''This is the end for us both, sage.'' - Inflicts Turn-Skip effect for 1 turn **Used upon lowering Bloodied Zeruiah & Specter of Baelfyr's HP to < 1% *''Kehaha! See you in afterlife, Zeruiah!'' - Idle **Fight ends after this skill is used Bloodied Zeruiah *''[ A memory of Zeruiah lingers… ]'' - Summons Alraune & heals 7000000 HP to self *''[ Zeuriah stores energies… ]'' - Idle **There are 2 options to proceed with: ***Option A: Bloodied Zeruiah must be the only one attacked this turn. Failing to do so will trigger Synapse of Fate later on ***Option B: You can attack both Bloodied Zeruiah & Alraune as long as Alraune's HP is above 50%. Failing to do so will trigger Synapse of Fate later on *''Alraune… I've failed you...'' - Idle **Used if Alraune is defeated *''But no longer… NO LONGER!'' - Idle **Used if Alraune is defeated *''[ Zeruiah is about to release the stored energies… ]'' - Idle **Do the following depending on the option you went with earlier: ***Option A: Alraune must be defeated this turn AND Bloodied Zeruiah's HP must be lowered to < 1% HP or Synapse of Fate will occur. This will fail if Bloodied Zeruiah's HP was < 1% before this skill was used ***Option B: Lower Alraune to < 50% AND Bloodied Zeruiah's HP must be lowered to < 1% HP *''Synapse of Fate'' - Instantly defeats all units & negates Angel Idol effects for 1 turn *''Gate of Zeruiah'' - 45 hit AoE attack *''[ Zeruiah begins an incantation. ]'' - Heals 7000000 HP to self *''[ Zeruiah continues her incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah is ready to unleash her spell. ]'' - Idle **Bloodied Zeruiah & Specter of Baelfyr's HP must be lowered to < 1% this turn. Failure to do so will trigger Synapse of Fate & HeheheHAHAHA! *''Curse you… Baelfyr…'' - Idle Wolf's Eye Guard *Passively reduces all damage to 1 **DoT damage will defeat it instantly *''My lord. Allow me to take my leave for now.'' - Instantly defeats self *''My lord! We will aid you against this flimsy defense.'' - 8 hit ST attack that deals 50% of Bloodied Zeruiah's HP as damage **Will appear again if Alraune had not been defeated *''The Wolf's Eyes will forever be instruments of your will…'' - Instantly defeats self Alraune *Passively reduces all damage to 1 **DoT damage will defeat it instantly *''Great Starsage... Allow me to assist you…'' - Idle *''This wretched human... I will prevent him from shielding himself while you finish your spell...'' - Idle *''He will pay... for slaying my children! My blood cries out for vengeance!'' - Idle *''Great Starsage, I will weaken this human's defense!'' - 11 hit ST attack that deals 50% of Specter of Baelfyr's HP as damage *''He must pay for his crimes!'' - Instantly defeats self Naga Leviathan *Passively has elemental mitigation to all elements *''There is no place for your kind in this world'' - Idle *''The world shall be ours for the taking!'' - Idle *''All shall belong to the Deep Goddess!'' - Idle *''The sky grows overcast…'' - Inflicts DoT (300% mod) for 999 turns *''The Leviathan is bolstered by the shade!'' - Adds 80% elemental mitigation to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks, 60% elemental mitigation to Thunder attacks for 999 turns & inflicts DoT (450% mod) on self for 3 turns *''Tevarius redirects the power of the storm clouds to him'' - Adds 65% elemental mitigation to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks & 45% elemental mitigation to Thunder attacks for 999 turns *''Violent Tide'' - 6 hit AoE attack with innate 25% crit that adds 20% stackable Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''The sea will rise…'' - Inflicts DoT (400% mod) for 999 turns *''Drown in the all-consuming depths of the sea!'' - Summons Spirit of the Abyss, inflicts DoT (450% mod) on self for 3 turns & adds 100% damage reduction to self for 999 turns *''[ The Leviathan shifts into a meditative state offering prayers to their blasphemous Goddess. ]'' - Adds 5% HP regen upon being attacked for 4 turns, 40% elemental mitigation to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks, 30% elemental mitigation to Thunder attacks for 999 turns & purges mitigation effect from self *''[ The Leviathan gradually recovers health. ]'' - Heals 1500000 (5%) HP *''No land is safe…'' - Inflicts DoT (500% mod) for 999 turns *''[ The Leviathan ends its meditation. ]'' - Heals 1500000 (5%) HP *''O Great Goddess of the Deep! I Dedicate myself to your cause, forever true!'' - Adds 65% elemental mitigation to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks & 45% elemental mitigation to Thunder attacks for 999 turns *''O Great Goddess of the Deep! I Dedicate myself to your cause, forever true!'' - Adds 80% elemental mitigation to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks & 60% elemental mitigation to Thunder attacks for 999 turns *''The raging sea consumes everything…'' - Inflicts DoT (600% mod) and Doom debuff for 14 turns **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 999 turns *''You will all drown!'' - Summons Spirit of the Abyss x2 *''So, you resist the drowning depths…'' - Idle *''But not for long.'' - Idle *''For the Endless Abyss shall consume all!'' - Idle *''Strengthen'' - Adds stackable 20% Atk buff to self for 999 turns Spirit of the Abyss *''The spirit grows unstable…'' - Heals 7000000 HP to self *''The spirit vibrates violently…'' - Heals 7000000 HP to self *''Tidecrash'' - 6 hit AoE attack with innate 25% crit that adds stackable 15% Atk buff to self for 999 turns |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}